Losing Control: Book I: Gardevian
by HowDidIGetHere
Summary: Thomas Redfield took a magical force into his hands and changed a whole world. Fantasy, Romance, Action and Comedy all clash in this tale of a boy with the power to change things, privelege to do what he wants and decisions to make. 5 Parts.
1. Prolouge

Losing Control

Prologue

Thomas, the boy who would take control of a kingdom full of evil. Thomas Redfield was an average 16 year old boy who fell into a deep sleep, and when he awoke, he awoke to the Realm of Control. A realm with a dark sky, withered plants, a dim sun, and no happiness. This was definitely not a place anyone would want to be.


	2. Book I: Part I

_Book I: Gardevian_

_Part I: The Great Journey_

As he walked down the road, Thomas knew that something was wrong. The plants were either drooping and withered, or crumbling and dead. He was so depressed right now, from all the sad looking things. Then he tripped on something. As he checked his wounds, he noticed something shining gold. He turned and saw that it was a thick book, caked with dust. He brushed it off and he could see the title _**"Book of Ultimate Power" **_written very neatly near the top of the cover. It had golden edges and was written in a navy blue ink. He opened the ancient book, and a small note fell onto the ground, neatly folded into fourths on a piece of tan, faded parchment. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it to himself, _"If it is the curse upon this tome that you wish to rid of, you must seek the wizard that stays alone upon the great Mt. Narphalien. It is located (blank) miles north from your current location." _And, just as he finished reading that sentence, a number swirled magically into the blank space. 

"1572" it read. Thomas groaned. He knew how far that was, and that was going to take at least 2 or 3 months to venture that far. Just then, out of the darkness of the trees stepped a hooded figure.

"If it is Mt. Narphalien you seek, then I must come with you." Said the small man, "My name is Gandeveere Fathis, but if you must, you may refer to me as 'Fathis', that is, only if you must. I am the only one who knows how to climb to where said 'wizard', if he may be called that, resides on the mountain."

"Well, what does this book help me?" Thomas was stricken with a bit of fright, by of the man's tone of voice. He would have to admit, it was frightening, the way he spoke.

"I daresay not what that book means to you, rather what it means to me. I have searched many years and more lands than years for that book. It is very powerful, and yet it has no limits. If you can imagine it, it will do it. It not only has the power to recreate this dark kingdom. It has the power to recreate the WORLD."


	3. Book I: Part II

Loss of Control

_Book I: Gardevian_

_Part II: Mt. Narphalien_

"What is the 'curse' on this book that was mentioned on the note?" Thomas asked the old man.

"If you must know, the book may give the answer," Fathis was talking in normal tone of voice now, "please look into the pages." Thomas flipped open the book, but the pages had no writing. He flipped through more and more, but it stayed the same. There was absolutely nothing.

"Why are the pages blank?" Thomas questioned him. There were so many questions rising in his mind.

"That is the curse set upon the book. The evil man who performed this curse now rules this land. He is the one that turned this land depressing and evil. The book without the curse has many spells and incantations." The small man was once again talking in a snake-like tone of voice. Thomas couldn't figure it out. Where was he? What was this book? It was all so confusing.

"Well, I believe we should start off toward the mountain, shouldn't we?" Thomas asked. Fathis did not reply. Thomas asked again, this time louder and more stern, "We should be going, should we not?"

"Must you ask in such a harsh tone? I am slightly hard of hearing; you must talk louder if you wish to be heard." Fathis snapped back.

"I apologize Fathis. But should we not be going?" Thomas replied.

"Yes, we wouldn't make any progress standing here, would we?" Fathis sounded a bit relieved that Thomas had grown less tense. This was good, as he had planned, he would carry out his plan as soon as this damned curse was lifted off, he thought.

A month later, they were nearly at the foot of the mountain, when Thomas paused. He heard a rustling in the foliage nearby.

"Damned ivy. Why is there always so much?" A voice came from the bushes. It was not one that Fathis recognized, as he expressed to Thomas. It was a voice that Thomas liked, and it sounded feminine.

Then someone stepped out of the bushes.


End file.
